Reste
by HuddyfanLove
Summary: NC 17 huddy bien sûr ...


NC-17 Ce one shot se situe à la fin de l'épisode 5x06, Cuddy et House sont entrain de s'embrasser mais ce coup ci House reste, premiére essaie NC 17 alors tout vos conseils me seront utile merci

**RESTE**

House s'approcha de Cuddy et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque comme pour le retenir, lui les posa sur ses hanches, leur souffle chaud était saccadé, il se séparèrent un instant pour reprendre contenance, House commença à faire quelques pas en arrière ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Cuddy se rapprocha de lui instantanément, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'enfuir, elle reprit ses lèvres d'assaut, se voulant plus sauvage, elle se saisit de son manteau de cuir mais sentit les mains de House saisir les siennes.

-**Non Cuddy, je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne veux pas profiter de la situation**….. _dit le diagnosticien les yeux fixés dans se de Cuddy._

**-House pour une fois dans votre vie taisez vous !** _Dit -elle se jetant littéralement dans ses bras , le plaquant contre la porte d'entrée._

Le balai que ce livrait leurs lèvres quelques instant plus tôt reprit de plus belle.

House se saisit du pull et du débardeur de la demoiselle et le lui retira les balançant à travers la pièce.

Cuddy se saisit de son manteau et fit de même, elle s'attaqua ensuite au bouton de sa chemise les détachants un par un, embrassant son cou en même temps, descendant sur son torse pour finir par remonter sur ses lèvres.

House commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jeans, l'effet que lui procurait la jeune femme était une torture, il la voulait, il avait envie d'elle depuis tant d'années et maintenant, là devant lui,elle se laissait aller.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, balança la tête en arrière savourant chaque caresse que lui prodiguait celle qui l'aimait.

Il les rouvrient instantanément, quand il sentit la main de Cuddy frôler son entre jambe.

Elle commença un léger va et vient sur son membre durcit à travers le jeans.

Lui commença par embrasser son cou et descendit lentement le long de celui ci pour finir par atteindre le haut de ses seins, toujours prisonniers du soutiens gorge, il s'empressa de le lui retirer, laissant désormais à sa vue les deux précieux qu'il chérissait tant, les regardant un instant. Il saisit le gauche de sa main droite le malaxant pendant qu'il léchait le téton droit, lui procurant un plaisir qui fit durcir instantanément les deux tétons.

Elle se cambra, lui toujours avide de son corps, descendit le long de son ventre, parsemant de baisers celui ci, il saisit les rebord du pantalon qu'elle portait, il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il caressa ses mollets, remonta lentement le long de ses cuisses, caressa du bout des doigts l'intérieur de celle ci, procurant des frissons à sa partenaire, pour finir par se relever, saisissant ses lèvres avec fougue.

Il commença à effleurer son entre jambe, sentant l'humidité à travers son string, il décida de glisser sa main à l'intérieur, titillant le clitoris de son index, Cuddy gémit, le plaisir l'envahissait, elle avait envie de lui maintenant, elle avait envie de se sentir combler, de sentir son membre dans son intimité. Elle l'embrassa, et sans crier gare se sépara de lui, reculant d'une façon provocante, elle finit par ce diriger dans sa chambre, House les yeux emplies de désire, lui emboîta le pas.

Dés qu'il franchit la porte, il sentit deux mains dans son dos le pousser sur le lit, il tomba dessus, et se retourna.

Cuddy d'une manière très sensuel vint se placer à califourchon sur lui, se baissant, elle saisit ses lèvres, et l'embrassa en douceur, il saisissa ses hanches et lui administra de douce caresse partant de ses fesses jusqu'au haut de son dos.

Cuddy commença à descendre lentement, embrassant son cou, son torse, milles baisers le long de ses côtes, pour finir par embrasser son nombril, elle saisit sa ceinture, la lui retira, défit le bouton du jeans, et descendit la braquette, libérant ainsi l'objet de ses désires, elle lui retira son jeans. House se retrouvait à présent en boxer, le membre toujours prisonnier était tendu à souhait. Cuddy remonta le long de ses jambes parsemant celle ci de baiser, atteignant maintenant le boxer, elle caressa son membre à travers celui ci ,prodiguant de légère pression, House gémit, il n'en pouvait plu. Elle saisit le sous vêtement et le lui retira, libérant ainsi la pression, son membre se dressa fièrement, Cuddy le saisit d'une main et approcha ses lèvres, sa bouche le combla parfaitement, jouant avec sa langue, elle la fit glisser le long de son phallus pour finir par remonter, léchant la verge, elle le combla de nouveaux.

**-Cuddy** _dit il dans un gémissement _

Ne tenant plus et voulant lui procurer autant de plaisir qu'elle lui en procurait, il la saisit par les épaules, lui ordonnant ainsi d'arrêter et de remonter, leurs visages maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il saisit ses lèvres gouttant ainsi son propre goût, quand d'un seul coup, il la fit basculer sur le coté pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle, lui plaquant les poignets au dessus de sa tête. Il avait un regard à la fois malicieux et doux, il l'embrassa tendrement, descendit lentement le long de son corps, libérant ainsi ses poignets, et se saisit du string qu'il s'empressa de retirer.

Il parsema le bas de son ventre de doux baiser, qui finirent par s'échouer sur le pubis de la jeune femme ,de ses mains, il lui écarta légèrement les cuisses, laissant assez de place pour venir embrasser son mont de venus. Il commença par quelques coup de langue délicat sur son clitoris, qui fit cambrer Cuddy, ensuite un puis deux doigt vinrent se joindre à sa langue, comblant son intimité à la perfection. Il fit de lent va et vient, qui eu l'effet de faire gémir Cuddy, elle se cambra tellement, que House dû agripper ses hanches et les plaquer sur le matelas la tenant fermement, continuant de lécher son clitoris, Cuddy hurla de plaisir.

**-House maintenant vient **_dit elle sa respiration étant haletante_

Il releva la tête, la fixant dans les yeux, il remonta lentement le long de son corps chaud, échoua sur ses lèvres qu'il dévora, montrant toute sa fougue et le désir qu'il avait pour elle en un baiser.

Il se plaça délicatement entre ses cuisses ,son membre tendu, il la regarda dans les yeux comme pour lui demander son aval, comprenant qu'elle était plus que prête, il la pénétra doucement au début, la comblant à moitié. Il commença de léger va et vient, puis devant les gémissement de Cuddy, accéléra le mouvement , c'est coup de reins se faisant plus violent, plus profond, maintenant il la comblait entièrement.

Cuddy au bord de l'extase , planta ses ongles dans le dos du diagnosticien , qui submergé par le plaisir ne sentit pas , c'est coup de buttoir se faisant plus violent , arrachant quelques crient à Cuddy, l'explosion était proche, dans un dernier coup de rein il la sentit se resserrer sur son membre, tremblante, jouissant dans ses bras, il se déversa en elle, se laissant retomber sur le côté, le souffle saccadé, il entendit

**-Merci House **

Et le corps encore bouillant de sa belle vint se plaquer contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule, il l'entoura de ses bras.

Nan, il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être resté pensa t-il. S'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils étaient comblés.

**THE END**


End file.
